Waddle Dee Jr.
Not to be confused with the species of with a similar name, minus the "Jr." part obviously. "What... did you just say?" -Waddle Dee, when Dedede first called him "shortstuff" in Chapter 10. Waddle Dee Jr., commonly referred as Waddle Dee most of the time, is one of the seven main characters in the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series. He is one of the six main characters in the first installment, along with Dedede, Waddle Doo, Cloud, Raven and Drawcia (who was a antagonist at the time). He and Dedede are the first characters introduced in the series, appearing the the very first scene of Kirby: Behind the Scenes. Waddle Dee Jr. is also the Royal Commander of the Dream Land Royal Army, meaning that he has the second-highest level of authority in said army. He was the first member of the Dee family as well as the first Waddle Dee to be seen in the series. Though Waddle Dee Jr. is his own character, he is the K: BTS series' incarnation of Bandana Waddle Dee in a sense. Appearance Main Article: Waddle Dee Jr./Gallery Waddle Dee Jr. looks like an average Waddle Dee, except he's red. He has a peach-colored face with red cheek blushes. His feet are the same peach color as his face. From Chapter 1 to 8, he had one scar down his right eye from a battle with Meta Knight, which was a accident. He wears a white headband around his head. During Chapter 8, Vincent slashed across his eye, giving him another scar and blinding his right eye and within the same chapter, he had his right arm torn off by Damozoph and it was replaced with a three-clawed, prosthetic arm by both Waddle Doo and Dr. Waddlesworth in Chapter 9 and his blinded right eye was replaced with an eye from a Waddle Dee who was a organ donator that died sometime during the said Chapter. This prosthetic arm has two fingers and a thumb. In the digital version of the series, Waddle Dee Jr. returned to his design as he appeared in the first installment but he retained his second scar and prosthetic arm. For bed, Waddle Dee wears a red nightcap with a yellow rim and a yellow fluff ball on the tip. As a kid, Waddle Dee looked much like he does now except that he was smaller, he doesn't have his scars and his right prosthetic arm. 2 years before the series began, Waddle Dee Jr. looked the same as he did at the beginning of the series minus the scar on his right eye. Personality Waddle Dee Jr. is portrayed as a nice person with a competitive spirit and a slight short temper. He is usually shown in calm mood, always ready to help his friends when battle time comes around. He is shown to be loyal and loving to his girlfriend, Rachel, even going as far to get vengeance on those who hurt her. He is shown to like parties and having fun. As seen in Chapter 10, Waddle Dee Jr. has a Napoleon complex and he hates to be called anything relating to his shortness and this seems to be a trait in his family as they don't like being called short either. In the classic Chapters of the series, Waddle Dee Jr. often got angry when called short but this is now downplayed in the modern Chapters as not he responds with visible irritation but he doesn't get as violent. Waddle Dee Jr. also tends to make bad puns and he usually tends to make them appropriate to the situation at hand. Like many other characters in the series, Waddle Dee has a foul mouth and often curses. Abilities Despite his species being one of the weaker species in the Kirby series, Waddle Dee is quite strong in terms of physical strength despite his small size. He has shown his high level of physical strength many times in the series and he has shown that he is quite skilled at close-range combat, both hand to hand as well as wielding a weapon. Being a Waddle Dee, he can run around quite fast and he often uses his quick feet to dodge attacks from enemies. In Chapter 3, Dedede found his family's treasure, the Element Gem. This gem allows him to gain powers from elements and being immune to the element the gem absorbed. However, he rarely uses this ability in combat and it will stop being used at a certain point in the series. Chapter 8 revealed that Waddle Dee Jr. is also a good cook much like his father, as it was shown that he cooked a meal for the other Dream Warriors during their downtime before Kyle and his group broke in to start another fight due to Damozoph. Weapons *Sword Debut: Chapter 1 This is the first sword Waddle Dee is seen using in the series and it resembles a dagger but it has a longer blade and thus making it more like a sword. This sword was also once used by his father, Waddle Dee Sr., during his time as the Royal Commander back when Derin was still alive. Waddle Dee uses it from Chapter 1 until Chapter 8. *Inferno Tantō Debut: Chapter 9 Waddle Dee is given this weapon by Rachel from Carlson, Rachel's father. It closely resembles the sword that Waddle Dee was using before but it lacks a stabbing tip Fire Mystic Gem Main Article: Fire Mystic Gem Waddle Dee has fire powers, first seen in Chapter 3 and these make him immune to fire attacks and being burned by enemies as well as being burned by fire or anything hot. He can either make his sword catch on fire then slash his enemies with it, burning him/her. He can also create a circle of short-range fire ring and any enemy in it catches ablaze. He can activate his fire powers at will, though he tends to say "Ignite" when he uses his fire powers and his fire powers has a weakness, however. If his body gets wet from water, including ice and snow, his fire powers are disabled until he gets dry. However, this does not keep him from swimming and taking baths. He is also unable to use his fire powers in cold environments. It will be revealed in Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness that Waddle Dee got his fire powers when he accidentally ingested a mysterious gem when he was 9 years old when he were playing wiffle ball with his friends. Before Dr. Waddlesworth could remove it, it disappeared and merged with Waddle Dee, giving him the fire powers he has now. However, he did not have good control of them at first, accidentally catching things on fire. The power of the Fire Mystic Gem allows Waddle Dee to create fire at will, turn himself into a living fireball to tackle into foes and many other feats. Because the gem, Waddle Dee is immune to fire attacks as well as being burned at all and because he consumed the gem, Waddle Dee and anything he is wearing or is attached to him is immune to lava and magma including his headband and prosthetic arm. Attacks Note: Waddle Dee Jr.'s usage of Hell in his attack names is a reference to the Hell Pyre technique from the Tales games. *Eternal Burning Hell Debut: Chapter 3 Waddle Dee creates a fiery aura around him and then unleashes flames that scorch any unlucky opponent to be in the radius. This technique was first seen when Waddle Dee burned Drawcia's Mumbies to ashes. *Hell Slash Debut: Waddle Dee activates his fire powers and lights his sword on fire and slashes his enemy with it, both causing burning and slash damage to the said enemy. **Hell Claw Debut: Chapter 14 A variation of Hell Slash, Waddle Dee creates fire on his prosthetic arm's claws tips and then slashes his opponent with them, causing slashing and burning damage at once and thus making a very painful attack for the opponent. *Meteor Fist Debut: Waddle Dee ignites either one of his fists on fire and then punches his opponent, burning them. This attack is similar to the Pokémon move Fire Punch. *Hell Rush Debut: Chapter 14 Waddle Dee ignites himself on fire and then tackles into his opponent, burning them and sending them flying a bit. This attack is similar to the Burn attack from the Fire and Burning Copy Abilities. History Past Waddle Dee has known Dedede, Cloud, Raven and Rachel since they were babies and they often played together as kids. When he was 9 years old, he accidentally ingested the Gem of Fire when he and Dedede were playing hide and seek. About 3 years prior to Kirby: Behind the Scenes, Dedede and Waddle Dee met Waddle Doo, who came from the Salt Desert from the north. The 3 became good friends and Waddle Doo became one of Waddle Dee's co-workers. ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes'' Waddle Dee is first seen sparring with Dedede at the beginning of Kirby: Behind the Scenes. ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge'' ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness'' Relationships Family Waddle Dee is shown to get along pretty well with his family. Friends and Rivals Rachel Rachel is Waddle Dee's beloved girlfriend. Dedede He and Dedede have been best friends since childhood. They equal in battle and are both highly competitive. It is often shown that Waddle Dee like to tease Dedede though this ends up with him being kicked sometimes. Waddle Doo Like everyone else in the group, he hates Waddle Doo's habit of playing pranks and loves his misfortunes. Cloud Waddle Dee and Cloud love to party. Waddle Dee loves Cloud's comical nature. Raven Waddle Dee and Raven get along fine with each other. Drawcia At first, he disliked Drawcia because she was their enemy Enemies Vincent Waddle Dee hates Vincent insulting him of been a henchman and calling him shorty as well as harming Rachel during their battle in Chapter 10. After Vincent kills DJ in Chapter 11, Waddle Dee vows to avenge his best friend's uncle. Running Gags *Waddle Dee is the main target of the series' short jokes. *Waddle Dee also tends to make bad puns, though he makes the puns appropriate to the situation or what has happened. Trivia *Waddle Dee Jr.'s blood type is O+. *Waddle Dee Jr. is the first member of the Waddle Dee species to appear in the series as well as the first male one seen. *Waddle Dee Jr. is the first character to be seen using a Mystic Gem in the series. *Except the Jr. part, his name is actually the name of his species, much like Waddle Doo. This is due that a name was never thought for him, the same is true for Waddle Doo. *He is the first character in the series to break the 4th wall, as he did so in Chapter 2. *He is the first character to be shown having a scar in the series, the second being Drawcia and the third being Vincent (ironically, Waddle Dee Jr. gave Vincent these scars). **He is also the only main character to have more than one scar. *He is one of the 3 characters seen drinking alcohol in the series, the other 2 being Cloud and Raven. He is 21 like them and Dedede. Category:Characters Category:Mana Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Waddle Dees Category:Dream Warriors Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Mystic Gem Wielders Category:Ninjas and Kunoichis Category:Bladed Weapon Wielders